


Heroes About

by ASharksReadingGlasses



Series: Ghost in the NYC [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Universe - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s02e08-09 The Ultimate Enemy, Friendship, Mentioned Jack Fenton, Mentioned Jazz Fenton, Mentioned Mattie Fenton, Mentioned Sam Manson, Mentioned Tucker Foley, Other Marvel Charaters Mentioned, Takes place some time after Ultimate Enemy, Tiny bit of Angst, feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASharksReadingGlasses/pseuds/ASharksReadingGlasses
Summary: When Danny is forced to go with his parents to visit a family friend in NYC, he isn't happy but he'll make the most of it. However, he isn't expecting for a chance meeting with his very own spider-themed hero.
Series: Ghost in the NYC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045206
Comments: 110
Kudos: 1831





	Heroes About

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the-stove-is-on-fire's absolutely adorable [comic](https://the-stove-is-on-fire.tumblr.com/post/636333395446775808/spidey-sense-vs-ghost-invisibility-danny-is)

_The only good thing about this_ _trip_ , Danny mused as flew invisible towards Central Park in the New York skyline, _is the sightseeing_.

When Danny's parents had casually mentioned that the whole family would be going on a cross country road trip to visit a family friend in New York City during the summer break, Danny almost had a fit. The last road trip had nearly killed his parents, and he had earned a fair amount of bumps, bruises, and ectoplasm burns. Danny tried to weasel out of it by arguing that he had plans with Sam and Tucker, but his parents had stated that he was too young to be by himself for that long. Angry about the remark Danny had told them it wasn't fair that they sprung this on him and his sister without prior warning, and Jazz surprisingly took his side. Their parents had hesitated, but eventually agreed after a fair amount of wheedling, and said they would allow them any and all the free time they wanted when they hit New York. After breaking the news to Sam and Tucker, all three of them had sulked over to Nasty Burger to drown their woes in grease. Tucker had predictable bounced back after a few bites of his burger, and had animatedly gave him tourist activities he could do in New York.

_"Dude," Tucker had stated while sipping his drink, "Think about it. No parents, free reign in the NYC? You'll have an awesome time!"_

_"Doing what?" Danny gripped, drowning his fries in ketchup. "Going to a museum without you guys would be boring, and wandering around New York sounds like asking for trouble."_

_"I never said you had to enjoy the sights as a human," Tucker said smugly, puffing his chest. Danny paused and looked up from his french-fry massacre._

_"You want Danny to go sightseeing in New York, as a ghost?" Sam clarified, taking a long sip from her smoothy. "Did your brain overheat in your beret?" Danny snorted and Tucker gasped indignantly._

_"Come on, guys! It's a great idea! Danny, you're always telling us how amazing Amity looks from the air - think about how awesome New York would look? And if anybody messes with you, their toast!" Tucker paused to take a another bite out of his burger and then grinned slyly. "Besides, maybe you'll meet another hero."_

* * *

_Have to admit it, Tuck_ , Danny thought while floating in the air and watching a acrobatic ring performance, _This is pretty cool_. After "haunting" Central Park for nearly three hours, Danny could finally confess that he was having fun. It was just so _interesting_ to be a ghost during the daytime without having worrying about destruction, doom, and _boxes,_ and just be able to enjoy the sights like everyone else. In Amity, he was usually active during the night when most people were asleep and streets were quiet, but right now in the afternoon New York was teeming with people. Before this Danny would never had considered himself a people-watching person, but here he couldn't stop. New York City was just so active, like the city itself was alive in a way that Amity wasn't.

 _~~(Maybe that was because Amity Park was a ghost~~ _ ~~town _)_ ~~

_Although,_ Danny thought as he spotted someone with a purple and yellow mohawk just casually going on an afternoon jog, _that might be because of the people._ New York must just breed and attract a certain type of colorful people like Amity bred and attracted certain types of obsessive ghosts.

Danny followed the jogger with his eyes before they rounded a corner and his attention went to a dog walker on a skateboard attached to an obscene amount of dogs. Danny zipped so he was overhead and watched as the doggy hoard seamlessly weaved in between throngs of people before he spotted a public bathroom. He went intangible and discretely checked it was empty before turning human and going back out into the park. Following his nose to a hotdog stand and getting something to eat, he continued wandering around, taking videos of performances and tipping performers as he went. Danny spent an hour and half wandering around before figuring he should start making his way back to the hotel his family was staying at. He found another bathroom to go ghost and leisurely floated invisible about two stories high between buildings, stopping every once and a while to observe graffiti tags and murals. Just as he was about to call it quits and actually make his way to the hotel, he spotted an opening between buildings that would be a perfect shot for a NYC Skyline. He darted higher into the sky, his legs merging together into his ghostly tail as he circled around when something red caught his eye and he slowed. When he got a good look at what caught his attention, Danny's jaw dropped.

 _No way,_ Danny thought as he stared. _Is that Spider Man?! Oh my God, it is!_ Danny slowly circled around the spider themed hero, who was balanced on the top of a flagpole like a sentient gargoyle. Unable to help himself from getting a closer look, Danny flipped himself over so that he was floating upside-down in front of the hero, far enough that Spider Man wouldn't hit him if he had to start swinging. He curled up in a ball of excitement and squished his cheeks together in untamable glee. Danny knew that Tucker had been semi-serious when he joked about meeting another hero; New York was infamously full of them. Luke Cage in Harlem, Daredevil in Hell's Kitchen, Iron Fist in Chinatown, Spider Man in Queens, and not to mention Iron Man. But to actually meet one-!

With childlike wonder, Danny leaned in closer to look at the reflective lenses on the mask when Spider Man jerked back. Startled Danny jolted back as well before the hero spoke.

"Hey! Who's up here!?" Spider Man asked as the lenses on his mask narrowed into horizontal slits. He paused then asked incredulously, "And _how_ are you up here?" Danny smiled in delight as he realized the other superhero could sense him. He leaned his head on his hand as he orientated himself so that he was floating on his stomach and mischievously circled around the hero, watching as the other looked around for him, the lenses on his mask opening up like the recital on a camera.

"Seriously," Spider Man grumbled in the opposite direction, after a few more minutes of Danny playing Hot-and-Cold around him. "Where? How??" Danny sat up so that he sitting criss-cross in the air with his hands in his lap and let out a tiny chuckle. Spider Man whipped his head around so that he was staring at Danny. Danny thought briefly what he was about to do was a bad idea but decided to do it anyways. _After all_ , Danny thought, _I can't meet my hero if I'm invisible_.

Playing it safe, Danny turned intangible before becoming visible, his body becoming pale green and slightly see-through, hoping he didn't startle the other hero to badly. Spider Man predictably twitched back in surprise before leaning in with interest.

"Huh," Spider Man said. "You don't see that everyday." Danny lifted one of his hands out of his lap and rubbed the back of his head in shy embarrassment, but couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Sorry for buggin' you," Danny apologized, "Not many people notice me." Spider Man continued to look at him, then glanced down to the streets, then back to him.

"Dude, how are you doing that?" Spider Man asked, waving his hand underneath where Danny was floating.

"I'm kinda a ghost," Danny chuckled, putting his hand back into his lap and drifting closer to the hero as Spider Man's lenses widened. "That's like, our thing."

"Kinda? How can you be 'kinda' a ghost?" Spider Man asked, straightening up from his hunched position.

"Ah, well," Danny gulped nervously. "It's, um, sorta complicated?" Danny expected to get scolded for evading the question, but Spider Man just laughed.

"Yeah, I bet," he said, lifting up the bottom of his mask so that his mouth was showing. "Are you a new hero in New York? What's your name?"

"A new hero in-?" Danny asked and then backpedaled, "Oh, no no no no no, I _am_ sort of a local hero where I'm from, but my parents are just visiting family friends. I'm just killing time right now. And, um, Danny. My name is Danny Phantom."

"Awesome," Spider Man smiled. "What have you done in New York so far? Have you visited any of the museums?"

"Oh," Danny stuttered. He wasn't expecting Spider Man to be so friendly. "I just hung out at Central Park all day so far. People watching, y'know?" Spider Man nodded.

"It's a good place to start. I totally recommend the Natural History Museum, I think they're having a limited space exhibit this week," Spider Man commented, pushing his mask down and sliding his feet off the top of the pole to somehow stick to the sides, leaning his body weight out while one hand adhered to the pole like glue and the other hanging limp.

"Um, thanks," Danny replied, watching in awe. Spider Man smiled again, his lenses squinting like he was beaming.

"Sweet! Hey, hope you don't mind but I have to get back to patrol. Hope you enjoy your stay!" Spider Man said as he raised his arm and started to aim. Danny startled.

"Hey, wait!" Danny said as he zipped forward, his legs transforming into a tail. Spider Man paused and lowered his hand.

"Um, yeah? What's up?" Spider Man asked nervously. Danny gulped and tried to get his thoughts in order.

"It's just," Danny started, his tail curling as nervously wrung it in his hands. "When-, when I got these powers I had a hard time controlling it, y'know? And I had no idea what to do with them. But then, a couple of months after I became like this, you started to get recognized and made a name for yourself. And I just-, it inspired me. And I wanted to ask-?" _How do I be better? How do I get people to start **looking** at me like a hero and not a monster?_

"I-, I wanted to ask," Danny paused. "Could I um, get a picture?" Spider Man paused then shifted like he was making room.

"Sure dude! Bring it in," Spider Man said as he raised his hand in a peace sign. Danny smiled faintly as he got his phone from a pocket in his jumpsuit and held it up with his tail as he got into position.

* * *

By the time Danny got back to the hotel, he was sneaking intangible and invisible through the window, hoping his parents were still busy. Jazz was reading a book on the bed and his parents weren't in sight. He became visible and tangible, turning off his powers before face planting in the other bed. Jazz threw her book up in startled surprise before grabbing a pillow and whacking him on the back.

"Darn it, Danny! Don't do that!" Jazz said as she re-settled herself. Danny huff out a less than enthused "Sure," before throwing the pillow back at her. Jazz frowned at him.

"Are you still upset that you couldn't spend summer break with Sam and Tucker?" she asked. Danny shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about it," Danny moped into the pillow as he flipped the hood of his hoodey he was wearing today over his face.

"Um, Danny," Jazz said, "You have a sticky-note stuck on your back?" Danny flipped his hood off and reached his arm around his back groping for the said note. Sure enough, a note was on his back covered by his hood. He pulled it off with a bit more difficulty than he expected and flipped over onto his back to inspect the note. It was folded in half with his hero name on the front and a sticky, stringy substance on the other side. Danny immediately sat up in attention and unfolded the note.

> Hey Danny! You seemed kinda down before I left. Sorry I couldn't stay longer :( We should hang out a bit before you leave!
> 
> I can show you some of my favorite people watching spots! Shoot me a text when you have some free time!
> 
> -Your friendly neighborhood Spider Man
> 
> XXX-XXX-XXXX

"Danny? Anything wrong?" Jazz asked. Danny carefully refolded the note and stuck it in his pocket for safe keeping, smiling as he faced her.

"Nah," he said, leaning back on the bed in content, "I think I just made a new friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, as someone who constantly turns everything into an epic tale, this little short story is a miracle, Hallelujah! This is was super fun to write! I usually don't write something so cutesy but the-stove-is-on-fire's comic had me in a good mood.
> 
> Edit: I spoke to soon T^T


End file.
